


Black Black Heart

by Lost_in_the_Grave



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit on the mushy side, Bath smut, Bathtime with Gaster, Brainwashing, Dark Love, Dark fiction, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Influenced by music, Love Drugs, Pain, Possession, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sexual Content, Slime monster, Smut, Soul Bond, Swearing, Tentacles, This Fic is kinda messed up. :/, anguish, reader is female, sinful, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_the_Grave/pseuds/Lost_in_the_Grave
Summary: Story is a dark and sinful (forced) love fic -------------------------------------------------------------------------Summary: Doctor Gaster's heart is black and you will get to know it, first hand. Slime monster Gaster Ver





	1. Something ugly this way comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really strange how music can influenced you to write some messed up stuff. Well, might not continue it. Idk. :/  
>    
> Also I am going to draw a buff looking version of gaster, so you know what he looks like in the fic. It will be in the end note soon. ^^; (Its just something I want to try to mess with. ^^; Cause I'm weird.)

 Darkness was the your only companion now, as you laid on the floor of an empty room. Neither you nor anyone could see you in your pathetic state. Your body was an array of bloody cuts and bruises. Your hair cut in all the wrongs ways, taken away to be experimented by the demon. The demon of tar.

Every day he came, and you fought him, only to be knock the crap of as he cut, tear, rip parts of you, to do whatever he wanted with. One time, he even eat a slice of your skin in front of you, all for his sadistic pleasures and his mad ideas for science. Your soul wasn’t even safe from him. He knew how to bring it out. Poking it and prodding it, causing painful cracks that never healed or went away.

You never cried. You just endured it all. That was all you could do.

The light on the ceiling turn on, flickering a few times before it settled. You raised your head, the door was still locked but now there was a black puddle oozing its way in under the crack of the door.

That was just something the freak liked to do, you weren’t sure if it was to scare you or he just didn’t like using the door.

 The puddle arose, morphing arms, chest, neck, last his skull popping out. He smiled at you. Although, his face was always smiling, today the tips of his grin went as high as his eyes.

“ ** _Hello, my dear. Did you have a nice rest?”_** He tried to sound cheery even though his tone was always a dark and ghostly.

Something was different, below his usual white turtle neck; he…now had a six pack?

You stared blankly at him also with uneasiness.

“ ** _I knew you would notice this.”_** He laid his hand on his chest.

“ ** _A little experiment of mine. Do you find it appealing? I heard most humans do, when it comes to likeable body parts.”_**

You found all this awkward and unusual, but you tried not to let it get to you. Perhaps he morphed himself to be buff so he could fight you better, even though he’d always win anyway.

You got to your feet and got in position, standing your ground, waiting for him to make the first move.

Around this time, he would have pulled out one of his surgical utensils ready to cut you. But he never moved.

“So what’s it gonna be today, doc?” You asked, annoyed. “More blood or skin?”

**“ _Not today, my dear. I have something I wish to discuss with you.”_**

 “O…k?” You murmured.

**_“I’m ending my experimentation with you and the rest of my human specimens.”_ **

You looked at him oddly, like he had something crawling on his face.

“What does that mean to me?”

“ ** _Well, one good thing is no more dissections. But it also means, you’ve outlived your purpose.”_**

“Does that mean…I’m going to die now?

**_“Sadly, yes. I’ve already euthanized the other two humans I had. Right before I let them both experience the highest amount of gratification humans can achieve.”_ **

**_“It was part of another experiment of mine actually. It’s what I REALLY came here to talk about.”_ **

You were lost; he brought up your death just a moment ago, what did this talk of his _experiment_ on other people mean to you? You watched as one of his floating hands grab something out of his glob filled body. It was a syringe with a dark colored liquid inside.  

“ ** _I made this serum and gave it to both of them, the young teen male and teen female human, both, with just a little dose of it. It worked instantly on both of them.”_**

You felt on edge and took a step back. Just what the hell was he going on about?

“You killed them with that?” You asked. He could hear the nervousness in your voice.

He tilted the syringe, letting the liquid shake from side to side. **_“This one made them act a little bit more, harmoniously. That’s what I could tell while I watched it happen.”_**

His eyes glowed purple as he continued talking. _“ **I watched them do it, watched all of it.”**_

Your eyes shriveled to the size of raisins, NOW knowing what he was talking about.  He was a sick bastard that used a sex drug to screw with those two people’s minds, than killed them. All for just an experiment?!

**_“It left me intrigued perhaps even…inspired.”_ **

You were on the back of the wall, shoved up as far as you could go.

**_“You (y/n), I’ve always favored you. Over the other two specimens.”_ **

**_“So strong and durable, after everything I’ve done to you. I’ve taken your blood, pieces of skin, and cuts of your hair. I’ve even ripped a few of your finger nails clear off your fingers._** He snickered at the thought.

He took one step toward you.

**_“But there’s something else I want. Though, it’s also something I want to experience.”_ **

You shook you head fearfully.  _Oh fuck. Fuck, no, not this, anything but THIS!! Death was a luxury than this!_

 _“_ No…” You shrieked.

**_“I shall make it as “pleasing” as possible for you. Right before I put you out, of your sad existence.”_ **

A black tentacle shot out from his body, wrapping around you leg causing you to fall to the floor. You let out a gut-wrenching scream as you where pulled along. You tried digging your nails into the floor to stop him from pulling but to no avail.

You were now below him, staring up into to his purple orbs as he stared back in your shacking (y/e/c) ones. Another tentacle immersed from his body, wrapping around your waist and turning you on your backside, jerking you up against the front of his chest and into his arms as he caged you against his warm body and started covering you with himself.

You started to fight him, but his body held you, sticking to you as you struggled. It was like quicksand the more you moved the more you where pulled in. A set of hands yanked your hands up while another set grip at your shirt pulling it over your head and off your body with your bra following after.  The same set went to your legs, pulling them up and discarding the clothing there, leaving you fully naked. The set at your thighs never left you. They kept you there, spread and wide open. 

You felt your arm being pulled up. Above it was his hand holding the syringe, ready to pierce your skin.

“NO! Kill me instead! Kill me!” You pleaded.  You must have got his attention because hesitated, looking at you now.  He smiled contently and nuzzled the side of your neck.

 ** _“Afterwards.”_** He whispered in your ear.

Quickly, he injected the syringe into your skin, removing it once the serum was gone. You jerked a little from the pain, but it didn’t last long.

A sensation quickly washed over you, it felt warm and fuzzy all over, even tingled through your body. You could feel your heart racing and your face flushing, you felt like you where in a drunken daze. Without realizing what you were doing, you ran your fingers along your skin from your shoulders downwards. He stopped you, right before touching your breast.

 ** _“How do you feel, my dear?”_** He cooed to you.

Your eyes lingered on him as you looked at him. Why hadn’t you realize before, that he was so handsome?

You reached out to cup his cheek lovingly. He held it in his own hands, nuzzling into it, than kissed your palm.

He lend in, his lips brushing up against yours which you didn’t hesitate to accept. He kissed you sweetly, your face, now red as a tomato and your heart thumping in your chest. 

_What were you actually feeling? You weren’t yourself._

You could feel his tongue running along the inside of your mouth before interlocking his tongue with yours. You circle an arm around the back his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

You let go of him to break away for air, letting out a heavy breath. His black saliva left a little trail running down your jaw and dripping a little onto your chest.

You licked your lips and spoke, your voice seductive and lust filled.

“Good…” You finally answered.

He smiled with satisfaction. **_“That’s how it should feel, dear.”_**

“Doctor?” You murmured.

 ** _“Yes, my dear?”_** He replied.

“Touch me.”

 ** _“Where do you want me to touch you?”_** He asked with a growing fascination in his dark voice.

“Everywhere.” You said sternly.

Hummed amusingly. **_“As you wish.”_**

His hands snaked along your body, sliding down your chest, over the roundness of your voluptuous breast, down your belly and around the curves of your waist. He repeated this, his hand stroking up and down your body, over and over again.

A set of hands rested at your shoulders and started massaging you, wonderfully rubbing circles into your back. You sigh out satisfyingly.  Another set ran alongside your legs brushing up against your thighs coming close to your entrance, but not touching it. He let this run on a bit before purring into your ear again.

 ** _“Humans are so soft, especially the females.”_** He pinpointed at your neck, his warm, black and slimly tongue running down the juncture between your neck and shoulder.

 ** _“May I break the skin?”_** He asked, even though he’d do it with or without your consent. You nodded dizzily, the drugs still having control over you.

 ** _“It will only hurt for a moment.”_** With that, he bit your neck, a little too rough for you to take. You let out a small whimper. Blood trickled do your neck, but was soon licked and lapped up by his tongue. He started inflected less painful nips and kisses around the bite mark. Satisfied, he went back to stroking and rubbing you body.

 He cupped your face from behind, lifting you gently to look up as his head loomed above you. His eyes seemed to fume with want and predatorily desire.

 ** _“Does this please you, my dear?”_** He chuckles deeply.

He could see your eyes, clouded with bliss. “More…” You said silently up at him.

 ** _“More?”_** He asked, slightly eager over his clam posture.

“Here,” You took his hand in yours and placed it between your legs.

**_“Very well.”_ **

His hands along with another set went straight to the desired place. The hand help hold your folds open as his other went inside, stroking at your sensitive inner heat causing you to squirm against him. You start to groan at the building sensation. He started slowly, adding one finger at a time. With three fingers in, he began pumping into you faster and faster. You feel your body tighten up from the whole sensation before you arch you head back into his chest and let out a blessed-filled moan. His hand soon became drenched with your cum. He observed the substance on his fingers before licking it gone.

 ** _“Such a deliciously intoxicating taste,”_** He said gleefully. 

 “Please…I…I..wan--.” You whispered under the pleasured-filled haze you where in. You stopped and let your head sink low.

 ** _“Yes?”_** He asked lifting your chin up to look at him. **_“Do not shy away now, my dear. Whatever you wish of me, it will be granted.”_** He assured, kissing the top of your head.

Your face was flushed to no end. “I wish to know, how it feels to be one…with you.” You said firmly with desire dripping off your voice.

He hugged you close to him, his eyes half-lidded, almost looking love-struck. You smiled as he nuzzled against your forehead so lovingly, even it was all his façade of lust. **_“We both share the same wish, my dear. Amusing is it not?  You shall have it granted then.”_**

Below your legs, you could see a part of his tar like body start to morph, making a point and gaining bodily details.

It was lengthy and black like the rest of him; you could barely see the little black veins that ran around it. The set of hands that were at your legs helped to spread your legs wider, opening you up to him. You felt it twitch against you before it brushed its way into your folds. You let out a loud groan, leaning your head back against his strong and warm chest to the feeling of your walls stretching as his thick length made its way deeper and deeper inside. He hushed you softy as you let out a few cries in discomfort. He begins sliding his appendage in farther letting you sink in with the rest of him. He let out a few gratified sounds as he started pleasurably pounding into you. Soon, an electrifying sensation of absolute bliss and ecstasy rocks through you, you moan, losing yourself to total pleasure.

 ** _“Excellent, your body is reacting perfectly to me. It’s like you were made for me,”_** He groans as he continued pushing his length inside.

“Am I?” You replied, you voice sounding a little broken as you looked to him with hopeful eyes.  He paused, staring for a moment than smiled, deciding to tell you what you wanted to hear.

 ** _“Yes, my darling. You are made for me.”_** He whispered softly. You lean up as far as you could reach, but he helped by leaning his head down so you could kiss him passionately.

“Don’t stop.” You murmured after breaking the kiss. His smile grew big again as his hands gripped your waist.  His thrusts continued at a steady pace. You loved how good it all felt and you couldn’t hold back any more.

“Yes…ah..yes,” You moaned. “Harder,” you pleaded. It was liked music to his skull. “ ** _Yes, I will give you the ultimate gratification your body desire’s and even more.”_** his thrusts becoming more erratic.

He let go of you gently, letting you down on the floor with you on your hands and knees. It gave him more access, going in all the way and hitting your sweet spots. Some of his goo substance he was made of fell on top of you as he lean over your back.  You turned your head to look at him; he was breathing deep and sweating, looking like he was melting into goo.

With a few more thrusts, you hear a grunt escape from him. He starts to dig his fingers into your hips painfully.  You felt him filling you up with his seed and it burned like melted metal, spilling inside you. You soon come undone, gasping as your juices mixed with his.

He pulled out just as your knees gave out; you lay on the floor out of breath, while he was crouched over you, using his set of hands and tentacles to hold him up so he wouldn’t crush you with his mass even though most of him was slimy substance, but it still held some amount of weight.

 ** _“(y/n)…”_** He called, humming to you. **_“Dear, (y/n)…”_**

You turned over to look at him. His eyes where a light violet tone. Glowing so beautifully, like lingering stars in two black holes that where his eye-sockets. 

He cupped your cheek in his hand and sighed. **_“Sadly my dear, all good things must come to an end.”_**

He pulled out another syringe from his body and swiftly embedded it into your skin. Letting it drain into you. You didn’t have any time to react; you could only let out a startled gasp.

Your head felt heavy, your vision becoming slurring blurs. His voice echo as you heard him speak before blacking out.

**_“Perhaps, I was a bit wrong on the idea of you outliving your purpose.”_ **


	2. Through my fingers sliding inside

It felt warm when all your senses came back as you slipped into consciousness. You could feel a bit of steam as well. Your eyes opened, but you weren’t sure what was going on. You where in a different room, clouded with thick steam. The only thing you could see was the white ceiling above you, but you could see black water below you.  A mouth nibbled playfully at the shell of your ear causing you to yelp in surprise and jerk away.

 ** _“Hello again, my dear,”_** Immediately your eyes bulged after hearing the demon’s voice again, right behind you.  You didn’t want to turn around, but you did without thinking otherwise. His face mere inches from yours with his still buff body almost touching your back. The steam soon cleared away.  You were in a bathtub with him, the one’s with claw foots at the bottom and a large lip on the side that he was resting on. He looked content, and laid back, closing his eyes and sighing happily with a smile, enjoying the bath.

 ** _“As always, did you have a nice rest? I’d believe so, after that heavy sedative I gave you._** He chuckled under his breath.

You tried to get up, but his body below the water kept you from moving away. You wanted to try again using sides of the frames of the bath to pull you up, but his arms covered them. You couldn’t do anything; you were stuck there, stuck to him.

_No, no, no, no, why was this happening to you, why weren’t you dead?_

You hung your head in shame, covering your face as tears started to fill up in your eyes. You started to dwell on thoughts of last night, when he brainwashed you to want him and want sex with him. You felt sick and dirty with yourself. You tried to hold back the sobs but a few loud ones escaped your lips. His head perked up, seeing you cry and tremble in the water. He had a wine glass filled with red wine he was sipping out of laying dormant on the bathroom sink.  With a floating hand, he grabbed it up and made it float in front of him so he could sip some more from it.  He brought his arm around you, pulling you so you lay back against his chest as he **_“Shhh.”_** in your ear.  His floating hand holding the wine glass hovered in front of your hand cover face, not seeing it.

 ** _“Here, have some nice wine to up help put you at eases.”_** He said softly.

You looked up for a mere moment and in that moment the hand shoved the glass to your lips, pouring the wine into your mouth.

You turned away to spit the wine out and slapped the glass out of the hand making it fly across the room.  Quickly another hand flung across, catching it before it hit the tile.

“I don’t want anything from **YOU**! Sicko, sick bastard, demon, hell spawn!” You stammered and covered your face again.

 ** _“See here, that’s not a very nice thing to say now, is it?”_** He said amusingly ** _._**

 ** _“_** That’s what you are! And I wish you’d disappeared. You said: _whatever you wish of me, it will be granted._   Well?! DO IT!”  You cried again and tried to push away from him.

 ** _“I’m sorry dear; there are some wishes I cannot fulfill. If I was to disappear you would be lost. No, I couldn’t let that happen.”_** He cooed.

“Then kill me! Like you said you would! Put me out!” You snapped angrily.  His neck stretched over your head and curled around to now look at you in the face.  The sight of him put you a little on edge, he was like a * _Rokurokubi*_ in old folklore _._

 ** _“Do you really want to die?”_** He asked firmly.

“No, but yo-- ”  He placed a hand over you. **_“Well, there you have it. Now, I don’t want to hear another word about death from you.”_**

More tears fell as you sobbed, you felt hopeless. You were in a never-ending nightmare with a demon that wanted to consume your body and mind. 

He looked at you curiously. A set of hands reached out to touch the tears dripping off, but you covered your face with your hands again. He merely prided them away with the set without much trouble.

He wiped the tear from you and brought it to his lips to taste it. He smiled. **_“Hm…lovely.”_**

He pulled you against his hovering face, sloppily lapping away lingering tears with his wet black tongue, leaving his black saliva to fall like black tears.

“STOP!”  You cried sharply and pushed his face away.

 ** _“My apologizes darling. Every part you is just too gratifyingly delicious to resist”_** He licked his lips.

“Shut up, I hate you!” You said somberly, sounding like you were giving up.  

He didn’t say anything. There was a long moment of silence between you two. He revert his head back to his shoulders again. He looked off to the side and grabbed a wash cloth hanging off the side. Rubbing it on some soap, he started to scrub your back, humming a tune to himself while he cleaned you.

You didn’t care, you didn’t even move when he held your chin to wipe away the residue of black at your eyes.  You didn’t retaliate at all as he continued to clean you. You were numb and wanted to block it all out.

**_“Do not fret, my dear. Soon I shall have more serum for you. Than all the pain will go away.”_ **

 

You shot him with a look of utter terror.  “No! Not that! Don’t do that to me again! PLEASE!” You cried in horror, gripping his hand as you pleaded.

**_“There’s no other way, darling.”_ **

“No please! Don’t brainwash me. It’s the most painful thing of all.”

He had his hand at his chin in a thinking expression.

 ** _“Well…perhaps…”_** He leaned in. **_“Truly, there is only one thing you can do.”_**

You looked at him puzzled by what he was going on about.

**_“You must be willing to let yourself go, let everything go. Exchange fear and anger for passion. Surrender yourself and let me be yours, body and soul.”_ **

You held yourself. You wanted to scrunch up into a ball and hide away.

**_“In return, I will be near to protect you and care for you, always.”_ **

“Why are you asking this of me?! You don’t care about me! It’s just for the fuck!” You cried.

**_“Your only partially right, my dear. Sex is just the final stage of intimacy. You may not believe it, but you mean a great deal to me. You have, for a very long time. After so my wonderful experiments with you. You might say, I became obsess, that’s why I created the serum.”_ **

**_“I wanted nothing more than you to feel the same way. Even though, I am what you call a demon, but a demon with a heart.”_ **

He turned you around and placed a hand on your chest where your heart dwelled.

“Your heart is black and cold! Just like the rest of you!” You pulled his arm away, but he grabbed hold of your shoulders.

**_“You may be right, dear. But I love you, with every fiber of my cold black heart._ **

He pulled you into his frame, caging you into a tender hug, his arm at you head pushing you up against his chest. There, you could hear it.  The thumping of his heart.

**“ _No more serum then, I’ve decided. I will give you what you truly deserve.”_**

“Don’t do this, please.” You pleaded.

He pulled you out of the hug to look at you, cupping your cheeks in his hands and eyes fixated on yours.

 ** _I will show you love a human male could ever only dream of. I will give you eternal bliss and praise every inch your being. And I will make you happy, I promise you._** He proclaimed and kissed your forehead.

“Why? Why me?! Why?! ” You cried, tears filling in your eyes.

 ** _“There is no why, my dear. There’s just you and me.”_** He leaned in for another kiss.

“NO! You liar! You could never make me happy, devil! I would rather burn in Hell!! ”

You started to struggle and shack, trying anything to get away, you threw whatever you could get your hands on at him. You got grip of the frame of the bath and started to pull until your knuckles burned, even though his body below the water was holding you down.

“ **Stop, stop,** ” He said with concern. **“You’re going to hurt yourself at this rate.”** He snatched one of your arms, pulling it towards him. He quickly grabbed the other one pulled you back and into a hug.

**_“Please, darling! It's okay!"_ **

“LET GO!! LET GO OF ME!!! HELP!!! HELP!!!” You screamed hysterically.

“ ** _Shhh…I’m here, dear. I’m here. You’re safe. Don’t be afraid.”_** He whispered calmly to you. 

You fought until your body want limp as you panted heavily.  He laid your head back so it rest on his shoulder and rubbed your back comfortingly. You eyes puffy and glassy as you stared down at nothing.

“What have I done…” You started to mutter to yourself repeatedly in self guilt.

**_“Don’t blame yourself. You have done nothing wrong. Now, relax and just breathe.”_ **

Within less than 5 minutes you knock out from exhaustion. He quickly scooped you up from the tub and headed into his bedroom, laying you on the bed and covering you with the sheets.

His hand hovered over your chest, summoning your soul to appear before him.

It was dimly colored and badly cracked, perhaps on the verge of shattering at the slightest touch. He did expect her to be uncomfortable with his proposal even retaliating a bit, but he didn’t expect her stress would cut into her soul like this.  At this rate, he would have to resort to a _soul-bond_ with her, so his stronger monster soul could make contact, in attempts to mend it, but doing so would drastically change it from what it once was.  

Later, he would deal with the matter later.

He rubbed your cheek with the back of his hand, stroking it gently ** _._**

**_“Tomorrow, my dear. Everything will be better tomorrow.”_ **


	3. All these blessings all these burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted another smut chapter before we get to conflict in the next chapters.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> PLOT: Soon reader-chan's soul is going to give out and break, and the only option is to become one with gasters soul in soul bond, or give it to an entity that promises to get her out of his realm if she gives him her soul. (a.k.a Chara.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Me: I'm sorry for being gone. :(
> 
>  
> 
> Reader: [](http://photobucket.com/images/molly%20grue%20where%20have%20you%20been)
> 
>  
> 
> Me: Ah! I know, I know! I'm sorry! Life is busy, but I'm trying to get back to work on this. DX  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt something constantly brushing up against your cheek, bringing you out of sleep. Whatever it was it wanted you up and it was doing a good job. You where about to turn on your back when whatever the thing was let out a dark echoing **“ _meow”._** Your eyes opened to see a cat.  A very unusual looking cat, almost unnerving looking.  It looked like a ghost with its lack of pupils and only having blank white corneas substituting for eyes. Besides that, the rest of it looked normal to any other cat, having a dark grey coat, long whiskers and furry tail.

 Judging by the size it was still a kitten or just some sort of small breed. Odd enough, he/she seemed to like you a lot even though it was the first time ever seeing each other. It meowed again and curled on its back, looking like it wanted your attention and most likely some petting.    

 You set your sights on the room you where now occupying. It was small, just consisting of the bed, a chair and a small desk with a large white napkin on it covering something and what appeared to be a letter lying on top.

Getting up from the bed, you took the letter and looked it over, it was blank.  You decided to open it anyway and start reading it.

It was from the demon.  

* * *

 

**_\--Hello my dear, I hope you are feeling better from our last meeting. I know my proposal has caused you a great deal of pain and I only hope you can forgive me. For now, I believe my absence away is best for you to heal and perhaps having a new friend could help you extensively. He’s quite a friendly little creature and I’m sure he’ll grow on you. Think of a nice name for him, you’re his new owner after all, and I’m sure he’d like that very much. There is enough food for both of you to last until tomorrow when I return, have a pleasant rest until then._ **

**_Don’t lose hope, my dear. Your life is not over, it’s just beginning and I only wish to be a part of it._ **

* * *

 

“GO TA HELL!!!” You snarled and ripped the letter to shreds letting it flutter to the floor.  There were two doors in the room and you tried both. One was locked and the other lead to the same bathroom you got stuck bathing in with that bastard.  You flopped back on the bed, not caring for the food under the napkin or anything else.  You stared at the ceiling until the cat started pestering you with more of his cries for attention. You glared at him.

“And _YOU_ , fur-ball!” You said while pointing a finger at him. “You’re just some tool to pull at my heartstrings, most likely!” The cat just purred while he nuzzled against your finger, using it to scratch under his chin. 

You hated to admit it, but he was damn cute, even with the absence of eyes.

You rolled your eyes and signed. “I should know better.”  You reached out to pet him, you watched as he continued to purr, shutting his eyes while enjoying it.  He turned on his belly expecting more, you huffed amusingly and scratched his belly. “What a moocher.”  You shook your head and smiled. You scooped him up and laid him on the pillow so he lay beside you. “Well, guess you’re my little moocher now.” He let out a low meow, almost sounding unhappy.

“You don’t like that, huh? Okay, okay, I won’t call you a moocher then.” You said jokingly even though he was just a cat and understood nothing you were saying. Still, it was all in good fun to pretend.

“What happened to your eyes little guy? Did the demon do that to you? He’s such a sick asshole, isn’t he?!” 

The little guy let out a yawn before curling up into a ball to sleep.  With nothing else to do you lay down on the other pillow and closed you eyes just to relax, but soon fell asleep. You awoke a few hours later to find the fur-ball under the napkin eating whatever food was left. Luckily, he was only nibbling at a bowl of tuna. You grabbed a sandwich off one of the plates to munch it down with a glass of water, pouring another glass in a bowl for the fur-ball.

The rest of the day was just you talking silly nonsense to him, which he’d just respond with meowing or turning on his belly, waiting for you to pet him over and over again.  He was actually the best company you’ve had in a long time, even though he was just a cat.  

There was a clock on the wall the read 10:15 PM and the little guy was already long gone, sleeping away on one of the pillows. You shook him a little, hoping he was listening. “Hey, little dude. How’s the name _(Name/u/picked)_ sound? You asked, even though he slept through it all.   _Damn cute little sucker._

“Well, night then _(Cat’s/name)_.”

 

 

A loud **“ _meow”_** from _(Cat’s/name)_ got you up early the next morning. You let out a yawn before setting your attention to whatever _(Cat’s/name)_ was doing. He was at the locked door scratching at it until black started to slide under the door and quickly taking on its original form.  He wore his usual turtle neck and coat.  He held something in his arms as he creped forward to the bed with your cat following behind and jumping back on the bed to stare at the monster.

 ** _“Good morning.”_** He simply said with a soft grin on his face.  “ ** _I missed you a great deal, my dear.”_**

“I didn’t, you replied bluntly, crossing your arms.

 ** _“I see.”_** He laughed a little under his breath while glancing over to your cat. He sat at the foot of the bed. **_“And how’s the little fellow been? I’ve trust you’ve taken good care of him and given him a name. I just know you have.”_**  He said, petting your cat’s head with one of his floating hands. You quickly snatched him away from him to hold him in your arms defensively.

“So what…!” You snapped.

 ** _“Nothing, dear. I’m pleased to see you have something that you’ve grown attached to.”_** He replied kindly.   

“Where’d you find him? And why is his eyes gone?! Did you experiment on him too!? You said demandingly.

He merely swayed his hands in a calming manner.

 ** _“For one thing, no, I did not experiment on him. And another, he has actually been around for some time now. Finally, he was produced with that inconveniency of not having pupils, but as you can SEE, he can SEE without any trouble._** ”

You looked at your cat, now sleeping in your lap.

“You’ve talked about how where stuck in some realm or some limbo across time when you kept me in a cell. How’d you find him down here?”

**_“The same way I found you. All by chance. Even though this realm is like a sinkhole without any possibility of getting out, there are still chances for things falling into it.”_ **

“Bad luck, huh kitty,” You whispered, now hugging the little guy, “You’re not alone.”

The demon shook his head. ** _“Ah, m_** ** _y dear. There is no bad luck, it is true only if you believe it to be. Don’t let all negative outlooks run your mind, eventually it builds more stress.”_**

“I don’t need your lectures!” You hissed and pulled the blanket over you while the cat slipped out from under and jumped off the bed. You could hear him sigh loudly at your actions.

**_“I’m not saying that to lecture you, now please, don’t fight me. That’s not what I came here for.”_ **

You held the blanket, but He managed to pull it off. You just glared at him.

He still held his smile as he presented the object he had in his arms. It unfolded, to reveal a long sleeved shirt and pants. All in black.

**_“I’m sure you prefer some clothes instead of having to cover up in bed sheets.”_ **

A little eager, you reached out to grab the shirt, but he pulled away and tossed them on the chair beside the desk.

**_“Let’s have a bath first, dear.  Once you’ve freshened up, then you can try on the clothes.”_ **

You frowned. Do we have to do that again…?” You said sounding uneasy.

 ** _“I won’t be joining you this time, if that’s what you’re worried about.  Unless, you desire otherwise.”_** He said with a sly smile.

 ** _“_** No thanks.” You answered firmly and made your way the bathroom door, shutting it loudly behind you and breathing a sigh of relief.  Thank the stars; you didn’t have to bathe with him again.

You took your sweet time to relax and enjoy the bath. You could hope he’d get bored of waiting and leave, but most likely he wouldn’t.

A little while later you left the tub and looked for a towel, but there wasn’t any. You could have sworn you saw one hanging on a rack when you came in. Giving up, you decide to leave and just use the blanket in the bedroom to help dry you off instead.

In the bedroom you could see the towel now. The demon was holding it, sitting on the side of the bed facing you while his set of hands played with _(Cat’s/name),_ scratching him on his belly like he usually enjoyed. He shooed him away the moment he got sight of you exiting the bathroom.

 **“Done?  Then come, sit with me.”** He said, holding out the towel, ready to wrap it around you. His bottom part of his body parted like legs, waiting for you to sit between them. You walked up to him and held out your hand, but you were denied.

 **“Sit.”** He insisted. Your grunted and sat down slowly, flushing a little. He wrapped you in the towel and started drying you off. His hands grasp around your waist, pulling you closer and into a hug as he nuzzled into your hair breathing in your scent then rested his chin at the top of your head.

 ** _“I’ve missed this…missed you.”_** He whispered, kissing the shell of your ear.

 You grew nervous as his hands peeled the towel away from your body. He gently laid you down on the bed, caging you under him and showering kisses on your neck and shoulder. Your body stiffened. “ ** _You are beautiful, my dear.”_** You tried to push, but it was no use…he had you now.

“ ** _Now, let me show you just how beautiful you are.”_** His eyes fumed lustfully purple.

With that, he began ravishing you, smothering your body with love bites. His tentacles now morphed to have mouths on the tips, and they didn’t waste any time to nip and suck at your skin. Your body stiffened feeling, two of them, latching on to your breast to suck hungrily at the nubs.  One, biting at your neck and his disembodied hands caressing along arms and legs. While a set of hands intimately intertwined with your own, holding you close. The whole sensation left you feeling dazed.  

You could feel him nuzzling up against your forehead. **_“Look at me.”_** He said his voice softened. Slowly you opened your eyes to look at him and into those burning eyes that seemed to leave you paralyzed.    ** _“Look at me._** **_Don’t look away, just focus on me, and let every other thought and insecurity fade away into nothing. This is all nothing more than pleasure._**

**_“Your body aches to be touched, to be cherished, to be praised.”_ **

With that said, he claimed your lips.

How did he have this kind of power over you, even without drugs he knew how to render your mind into a hazy state.

You could feel them, pushing up against your clit, soon immersing inside one after another. Rubbing and stoking the warmth of your inner walls. All you could do was lay your head back against pillow as you where swapped away by your body’s desires for pleasure.

 There were five now, pounding in and out of you at an intense rate, stretching your walls, causing you to let out a moan you were trying so hard to hold back.  His body slowly began to engulf you coating you in black like a rubber suit except your hands, legs and head.

 ** _“Your body loves this; I can feel it in every touch, every small movement, and every amount of warmth it gives off. “Also,”_** he said as he lend in to hear your heart, **_“in every heart beat.”_**

You were unable to speak from all the panting and the bodily sensations he was making you crazy for. You stare up at him, face flushed, and eyes long gone, clouded with bliss.

 ** _“I’m taken by you (y/n). I can’t stay away, I can’t stop thinking about you…I need you, always._**   ** _I love you. And once we’ve bonded our souls, you will understand everything, and then, I’m sure you can love me without fear.”_** He cupped your cheek lovingly. **_“But for now, let’s just enjoy one another.”_**

He withdrew his body but the tentacles kept pushing on inside, hitting your sweet spots, their tongues lapping as they went deeper.  Unable to take anymore abuse, you yelp out your release as it drenched out of your opening. He soon slipped the tentacles out to start lapping his tongue at the remains that seeped out.   Few moans escaped you as you felt drained and too weak to move.

He lifted your head to look at him and kissed your head.  There was no way to beat him, you where his.

 ** _“Beautiful,”_** was what you heard him say before blacking out.


	4. I'm godless underneath your cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a lovely chat with Chara's spirit/soul. 
> 
>  
> 
> That's about it for now. Better smut next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess I'm back...
> 
> Don't really want to talk much right now. :(

You grabbed the lip of the tub until your fingers burned as the demon shoved you up against tub side, amercing himself inside you, going as far as his being could reach within you.  
  
"P-please...I...I...can't...." You said brokenly.  
  
He leaned forward, his heated breathe played upon your skin. He licked at the conjoin part of your neck, where your ear met.    
  
_**"Your so close."**_ He whispered, his voice with darkened lust as he withdrew  his appendage for a mere moment, only to push it  back inside again.  
  
_**"Yes, so...close."**_ You could hear him hum in your ear. He would let this run on, pushing in and out of your entrance, stroking your warm and tighten insides now slick and dripping with his long past cum.  
  
He knew you. Knew you where fighting to hold back your release. Really, he saw no point to it. In the end you were going to lose anyway.  
  
Then again you've always tried to fight, in some form or another. Even from day one with you, you fought.  
  
He enjoyed it, he still does. But, truly, why continue to make yourself suffer, when anyone really would feel complete bliss for.  Back then,when he would hurt you, yes, there was a point, but not now, not anymore.     
  
" ** _Your always strong, my dear, and still strong._** "  
  
_" **But not strong enough to know when its time for you to let go. To let your body have what it desires by biological nature.** "_ He said as he lend over you, while slender tentacles covered over your breast, stoking them softly. You then felt him kissing your neck trailing partway down your back.  
  
" ** _And there is only one being here that can give it to you, isn't there? Tell me dear, tell me, who can clam those desires._** " He cooed, while continuing his slow and agonizing assault on your pussy.  
  
You've been biting at your lip the whole time, now you felt the blood run down your chin.  
Don't do it, you told yourself.  
  
"N-no..." You cried, tears filling in your eyes.  
  
Instantly, he removed his tentacles to pinch your nubs with a pair of his disembodied hands, making you yelp out in pain.  
  
" ** _Now, now, you know that isn't the right answer. Care to try again, darling?_** "  
  
You were crying now, full on crying pitiful tears of anguish.  
"Stop! Please, stop!" You pleaded to him.  
  
" ** _Tsk, tsk, no. That isn't it at all, are we going to have to resort to rough play again? Though I don't mind it at all._** " You could hear the smugness in his laugh.  
  
He nibbled at the back of your shoulder for a few moments before you yelped out again in pain as he bit down hard, drawing blood and leaving his mark.  
  
"You! It's you!" You whimpered out quickly in surrender. He halted, and licked the blood away, before speaking again.  
  
" ** _Ah, there we go. Not so hard to be honest now, is it?_** " He said, dripping satisfaction off his lips. He began fucking you again, faster this time. He got what he wanted from you, all he had to do now is get you to cum. Your cries where ignored, but soon they slowly became moans, and "ah's" of pleasure. The pleasure you hated so much. He as well let loose a few of his own groans and sounds of approved pleasure. soon after that, you released your load on to him, some draining into the water below.  
  
He pulled out and grabbed you, pulling you back to sit in his lap as his hands came up to hold you into a comforting hug .He twisted your head to toward him so he could clean away the blood at your lip then kissing you hungrily afterwards. His tongue lapped at yours, wanting to coax it into playing with his, but you refused, you were to tired and had enough already. Your whole body was already an array of bites, scratches, and hand marks from holding you down roughly as he claimed you. He finished the kiss, letting his tongue lolled out so he could see his black saliva at your lips. Licking his lips, he spoke again.  
  
" ** _Tomorrow is your check up dear, so let's get you dried off and into bed so we can wake bright and early, alright?_** "  
You didn't respond, instead you laid your head on his shoulder, to tired and to weak to care.  
  
 He just smiled and picked you up, wrapped a towel around you and carried you out into the bedroom taking you over to the bed and settling you in while he crawled in as well, cuddling up beside you.  
  
He exhaled a relaxed sign as he held you closer, your face practically rubbing up against that ridiculously buffed out chest of his. " ** _Sleep well my dear._** " He said softly as if said to a lover. Which, you where not his lover, and never would be.  
  
You turned on your side, facing away from him. "I wanna die..." You responded silently to yourself.  
  
" ** _hm?_** " He perked his up a bit to look at you, waiting to hear from you.  
  
 You turn your face into the pillows so you wouldn't have to look at him.  
He lend in closer to you, placing a hand around your waist to pull you towards him, making you lay sideways. His chest rubbing up against your bare back.  
  
" ** _Darling...would it make you happy if I told you something? Something that might reassure that death-wish of yours?_** " He stoked a few strands of your hair as he spoke.  
  
" ** _This realm is none existent, yet, its still a realm that remains infinite to those trapped within it .Think of us like lingering stars in space, what you see isn't what it is. Its what it once was. Your presents here is similar to the stars we see at night, they've already died, and some will continue on dying till time has ended._** "  He could swear he felt a shiver run down your spine from hearing the last part. He chuckled a little to himself.  
  
" ** _Just remember,you are not alone, my dear, he nuzzled up against your shoulder. "I am here, and when it all ends, I will be there to follow beside you into the void._** " He kissed you goodnight, and pulled the cover over you. You heard him sigh, and go silent. You weren't sure if he was actually sleeping or not, you didn't care. You weren't going turn around to look at him, not for all the money in the world.  
  
You grit your teeth and griped the sheets, it pissed you off just thinking about him and everything that's happened, that will happen, for who knows how long.    
  
_Damn him, damn him to hell!  Ha, yeah right. You where already in hell, and  this bastard so happened to drag you down  here with him. Where he hurt you, made you a guinea pig, then pursues to delude you with claims of affection just to use your body for his own sexual urges. Everything was messed up now._  
  
Your eyes wondered the little room you've been stuck in for the past weeks. You missed your room, not the cell you where in before, but your own room from the real world. Your own stuff, your own bed, your desk and telephone to call up your friends every other weekend. Then another thought  hit you.  
  
_Oh man! Its been ages since you've talk to your friends from school. How where they doing now, would any of them be missing me by now, or at all? What about (your/BFF's/name)? And what about Mom and Dad? How where they taking all this? Knowing that I'll remain missing from there lives._  
  
Tears where filling up in your eyes again. You had to stop thinking about them, or the demon would hear you crying. You had enough of him for one night.  
You shut your eyes and bit your already cut lip, trying to keep silent until you fell asleep.

 

3:13 AM

 

It was freezing, you shivered, but tried to lie there and stay sleeping. Goose bumps started to prickle across your bare skin, becoming to unbearable.

  You sat up to look toward the direction of the voice was coming from. Your eyes dilated at the sight of a boy, but he was off the ground, hovering slowly. His whole figure was red and transparent like a ghost. His eyes where gone, and in the middle of his chest was a heart that was broken. 

   The boy laugh like a crazy man.

You weren't in the room anymore, you where surround by nothing. Nothing, but the darkened void. You covered yourself, seeing that you where still naked, and in front of this guy.

 "Am I dead?" You asked dumbly. The boy grinned, he had no teeth, just a black slit that went across his face, resembling a smile.

 The boy squinted his thumb and index finger together.

 "Then what the Hell is this?! Fear was starting to take you. You snapped to your feet. "If you get any closer...I'll...I'll beat you senseless! You chirped, holding up your fist. The boy laughed again.

  He quickly change the subject and pointed at the bite mark on your neck.

You glanced at it for a moment, then covered it with the palm of your hand the best you could. The skin was bruised dark red with the demons teeth marks still embedded.

The boy smirked, holding a finger to his lips in a shush manner. You felt disgusted hearing this.

_What the....sick freak!  What did he want? How'd he get in your head?_

_ _

You raised an eyebrow. _"_ Ask what exactly?"  

 _Probably gonna ask you something dirty._  

"Out?" You asked.

_As in out and away from you? YEAH, fuck off!_

You nodded, still a little lost on what this guy...ghost boy was on about.

He twiddled his fingers.

_This threw you completely off guard. You knew that bastard would mess with your soul, but you didn't know how much damage was done. Was it all that monster's intention? To kill you that way in the end? Rip your soul in two as he smiled gleefully as you died._

You glared back at him.

"What is he planning?" You ask firmly.

He hovered over towered you holding out his hand. 

You took a step back, glaring down at the transparent hand he was holding out to you.  "Why should I trust you, who in the hell are you!?"  
  
_You could hear him growing impatient with you. Course, you didn't care._

  
He replied, ignoring your question all together.

"That guy can eat shit in hell for all I care!!!" You snapped back at him.

 You turned around and crossed your arms. "Forget it now. If your gonna mock me then just go! Get out of my head!" _Who the Hell does he think he is, talking shit like that. Wasn't he the one that needed your help?_

 He teased.

"I'm in limbo, time is the least of my worries here."

You turned back to look at him.

"Lied about what?"

His smiled again and cackled this time.

You shrugged silently.

"Who? Followers? I haven't seen anybody else in this damn place, besides you."

__

_Gray in color... taken a lik-!_

 

_Oh no... (cats/name)! It was (cats/name). That's why he had no pupils. He was nothing more then a tool for him to spy on you from a distance. And of course you took the bait!_

 You grit your teeth and held your fists in rage.

 

 "I don't know who the hell you are! Nor do I give a shit!" You walked toward the direction of the boy, facing him now. He continued to smile back at you.

 

"Even so, I'll work with you this one time, but only if you do something else for me, as a bonus." The boy laughed and raise an eyebrow with interest.

 

He asked, and quickly rambled through your brain for the answer. He didn't have to look far.

He could see an image of the Doctor, his decapitated head on the ground, with complete shock on his face, trying to breathe one final breathe before the purple pits in his eyes were snuffed out forever. Your hands drenched in his blood.

The boy's smile was dark as he licked his lips at the sight of it.

"How about you quit it with callin me girlie to start! My name-"  He waved you off with his hand.

Instead of waiting to shake hands, he jolted, snatching up your hand, shaking it roughly. It was cold, dead cold.

Then it burned, cold burning, running up your arm and into your veins. In an instant, he was gone, but the burning didn't stop. Like an infection, it spread through your body, your eyes where getting heavy and it was harder to breathe. At this rate, you'll be dead in seconds.

 

4:19 AM

 

There was something shaking beside him, taking the demon out of his pleasant sleep. His beloved was shaking constantly in her sleep. He turned her around, bringing her closer to lie beside him. She was freezing. He was a bit bewildered by this, it wasn't even cold, how was your body reacting like this. Either way, he had to do something to put you at ease.

 His body stretched, warping around you, like a cocoon to help keep you warm and close. Your face resting on his chest as he cradled you, when the shakes finally settled, he kissed you again goodnight.

 

 

 


	5. Search for pleasure, search for pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya peeps! Looks like I've finally risen my ass out of the coffin again to bring you another chapter of this dark messed up fic. Guess its been a long enough wait aye? Sadly, I wanted to deliver on some smuttyness for this chapter, but this chapter ran on for too long, so ya gotta wait one more chapter for it. ^^; *hears someone awing in the background*
> 
> And by the way, if anyone was concern, sorry I sounded gloomy last chapters note. I was just feelin a bit under the weather and unsociable, but its all good, no probs now. :)
> 
> UPDATES:  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Bad News:  
> Hey peeps, sorry to the readers who enjoy See You Stripped Down to the BONE, but I'm having a difficult time if writing more for that fic. I just feel like I can't write it as good as I once did, so its going to be put on a long hold for now. 
> 
> No art work: I've said I would upload drawings of scenes and the characters in the fics, but I'm deciding not to anymore. I want to, but I can't. I have my reasons. 
> 
> Good News:  
> I'm staring a new fanfic: I meant to upload it as well with this new chapter, but I've hit a bump and have it stuck at a point, so I'll just upload it when I make chapter six.
> 
> Will try to finish Black Black Heart with 8 chapters.
> 
> Changing/Changed username, just wanted something new.

You couldn’t move. You were just there in darkness, paralyzed and unaware of how long this would go on until you woke up.

You couldn’t see him, but you knew, that boy, that ghost was with you now.

Those words lingered within your subconscious, echoing on, never ending. This boy was horrifying, but if he knew the way out of this place then that’s what truly mattered to you. You wanted to be miles away from this place, more than anything else. But how exactly would this work?

Was he going to possess your soul? Like a poltergeist?

A chance was better than nothing, right? Though, it seemed that you would be getting the short end of it all when it was over.

Then again, if this all went smoothly it would still be bittersweet in the end. It was nothing more you wanted then to rip that freak apart.

You felt something nuzzling against your check as your vision returned, now seeing him standing in front of you. He took hold of your shoulder; his grip was ice cold causing you to shiver.

The way he said it sounded more like a demand then a question. No, you never held much trust in anyone, you only trusted yourself in the end.

You forgotten that he could hear your thoughts. “I’ll work with you. I can do that for you, as long as you keep your end of the—” He shook your shoulder roughly, cutting you off.

His tone of voice growing low and dark as he spoke.

He said, still shaking you.

Something was wrong; his voice was different, yet, familiar. His silhouette now turned to a black mass, with the demon’s face peering out.

He said as your vision went dark again, yet something was still constantly shaking you.

 ** _“Wake up.”_** He cooed in your ear as you were taken out of sleep and brought back to hell by merely saying two words.

You sat up, blinking your eyes a bit, rubbing them a moment after to remove leftover remnants of sleep. **_“Good Morning.”_** His voice seemed oddly cheery this morning. You looked his way, but didn’t reply to his fake sincerity while he grinned softly, sitting by your side of the bed.

 ** _“Did you have a nice rest, my dear?”_** He asked kindly.

_I can never have a nice rest, not with you around! Bastard!_

 

You heard a low ghost-like meow, as the eyeless cat hurried over to greet you.

Had you of not known what you knew about that grey critter, you might have been happier to see his face instead of the demon greeting you, but now, when you looked at it, you felt disappointment. Now knowing how much of a sucker you where to fall for that walking grey tool. You truly were alone in this hell.

There was a sudden feeling of hatred for it swelling within you. Even though it was just a small animal, you wanted to hurt it. It was created to be what it was, it wasn’t its fault.

 _It deserves to hurt._ You heard something dark echo on in your mind.

In a fury of rage, you slapped the small creature off its feet. It whimpered as it hit the floor hard. Scurrying away, trying to hide into a ball as it shook in fear under the desk.

It took a moment for you to take in what just happened, while the demon was just as baffled as you. Shock wasn’t something you’d see him express much, but this time, you could definitely see it on his face. He stared, almost looking ready to back away from you slowly. He soon regained himself, smiling as if it never happened. He shook a finger at you.

 ** _“Now, now, be nice to the poor kitty. It hasn’t done anything bad to you now, has it?”_** As much as he tried to hide it, there was still unsettledness heard in his voice. Although, you barely noticed it. You were miles away, lost in thought and in shock.

_What just happened? Did that just happened? Why’d you do that?!_

You heard a dark chuckle.

You gasped, getting out of the bed. “Why’d the hell did you do that?!” You shouted, not realizing you said it out loud. The demon’s expression was now blank, and then grew confused.

“Just, shut up!” You yelled out, hoping the ghost boy heard you.

 ** _“Dear…I didn’t say anything.”_** He stated with growing concern and like he was talking to someone who’s off their rocker.

You turned away from him in panic, unsure how to clear this up. “I…I don’t want to talk to you, so… just shut up!” There was dead silence between you two.

“I’m not going crazy!” You quickly blurted out.

You just stood there awkwardly staring at the floor. You could hear him creep up behind you, but you didn’t move, just standing where you were, as his shadow appeared over you, devouring yours, seeing only his larger form remain.

He held you gently. **_“That’s alright dear.”_** He nuzzled against the back of your hair.

 ** _“Will you at least have some breakfast?”_** He requested, trying to draw you attention to something else, besides what just happened.

“I don’t want to. Not with you around!” You pulled yourself out of his arms, wanting your distance away from him.

 ** _“Fine, I’ll let you eat in private this time.”_** Perhaps giving her some space would help, the demon thought. His puddle like body moved towards the desk, uncovering a cloth on a tray. Laying on it was some fruit and a muffin.

 ** _“I won’t be gone for long. Please be ready to go before I get back.”_** As he was about to leave, he looked at the small grey creature still shaking uncontrollably under the desk. He then pulled the half petrified thing out from its hiding spot, taking hold of it gently.

 ** _“I believe its best that I take him with me, just for the time being.”_** He said, giving you a reassured smile before his form flatten down to a puddle and oozed his way under the door.

 

* * *

 

You gathered the only black shirt and pants you had and put them on, grabbed a handful of fruit and shut yourself inside the bathroom, locking it behind you.

“You’re actually here now, aren’t you?” You spoke out to the bathroom, but there was no response. You waited a moment, eating the handful of fruit, finishing it quickly afterward.

He finally spoke, hearing his voice now in your head again.

“Just what the hell was that?!”

“You didn’t have to do something like that!”

“I don’t care if that thing is just a walking camera, it’s just a pawn. Where supposed to be going for the _head_ remember?”

He laughed. “So, you can take control of my body now, is that right? Is that what happened last night, when we shook hands?” You said, changing the subject to more important matters.

He replied, like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Will I still have some form of control over myself when this happens?” His tone of voice grew serious now.

“After that stunt you just pulled, I’m less likely to trust you now then I was before!”

You could hear him growing inpatient. “I thought you said waiting around wasn’t a problem for you. Being a spirit and all.” You decided to snap back at him.

“Well, I don’t know, okay! And there are things you’re not telling!”

He shouted out the last sentence, causing your head to rattle as well as causing your ears to ring. You covered them, until it stopped.

“Asshole!”

It was silent. You waited a moment. “Hey!” Still, there was no reply.

You shrieked as something tugged your arm. **_“What are you doing?”_** The demon spoke, now standing behind you. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" You said, while trying to catch your breathe. His head crooked to the side, staring down at you oddly.

**_“Didn’t you hear me knocking? I finally had to enter from under the door.”_ **

“No.” You said dumbly.

**_“I could hear you shouting something, just what where you doing in here?”_ **

“I…I…don’t know.” You said nervously, trying to think up another diversion. You decided to just play the going crazy card.

You scanned the room pretending to be lost and confused. “I don’t know. Why am I in here?” You asked.

The demon didn’t know how to answer you. He came to the conclusion that you were having some short of mental breakdown. Your soul wasn’t the only thing on the line now. He had to correct this sooner than later, or you would end up completely lost to him with a broken mind and a broken soul.

He found his smile again and cupped the sides of your cheeks. **_“Hush.”_** He pulled you in, hugging you as he pat the side of your back to reassure you. **_“Don’t trouble yourself darling.”_** He told you calmly, as a disembodied hand held the back of your head, stroking you lightly.

 ** _“It’s time for us to go.”_** He went to the door, unlocking it. He held a hand out for you to take, you refused by turning away from him. It didn’t bother him; your refusals never seemed to bother him.

**_“Follow me.”_ **

You both made your way out and into the bed and to the front of the bedroom door. He had already unlocked it without you knowing. Behind the door was a long and narrow hall with a few fading lights to help you see as you pass by. He waited for to follow him, you fearfully took a few steps back.

“Do…I really have to go?”

 ** _“It’s just a checkup dear, but I truly insist we do this now more than ever.”_** His voice became firm ** _._**

“Can’t it wait a little while longer?” You looked over to the tray of food and pointed. “I didn’t finish everything on my tray.”

 ** _“You can finish it when we come back.”_** He brushed you off.

“Where’s my cat?” Still playing dumb, trying to stall for more time.

Without even responding, his tentacles and arms jerked you through the door while it somehow slammed behind you. You turned back to try to yank it open, but it was already locked.

There was nowhere to go now, but forward. You followed slowly behind the demon, down the hall, down to who knows where. Neither of you spoke, hearing only your footsteps as you made your though the hall.

He was back; you could hear his snickering resonating in your head.

“Fucking prick!” You barked. You froze; you said it out loud again.

The demon stopped in place. You stared at the back of his skull as you hoped for a chance in hell that he didn’t fully hear what you said.

Suddenly a tentacle wrapped around you while two more grabbed hold of your wrist pinning you to the side of the wall. His neck creaked as he twisted his skull your direction. Eyes flaring purple with a dark and devious smirk on his face. He place a finger at your lips, smearing his black substance across them, sealing them closed.

Your words now left muffled, as you hanged there on the wall.

 ** _“My, my, for such a beautiful face, you have such a dirty mouth_**.” He chuckled with amusement.

He stroked your cheek tenderly, but then gripped hold of your chin sharply. ** _“Don’t tempt me to plug it up with something just as dirty, if not more, than that little mouth of yours.”_**

He was now staring you in the face, making you to look him in the eyes, ensuring that he got his message out.

Your eyes the size of apple seeds as you frantically shook your head side to side, meaning no.

 ** _“Very good.”_** He peeled the thing off, like a strap of tape, stinging a bit as it was finally removed. You were dropped from the wall and into his arms, carrying you the rest of the way. You ask him to let you walk, but he ignored you.

After a long stroll down the hall you finally came across a door. He opened it, taking you in quickly. He let you down, attending to the door a moment after, locking both of you in.

Your eyes wondered the new area you were now occupying. This room was quite large with a surgical table plated down in the middle of the room, while two desks faced the corner walls along with several upon several chemistry tools and instruments, you probably couldn’t name half of them to even save your life. All of this was most likely his personal lab.

This was also certain to be the place where he once took the samples of your skin and blood to, so he could experiment with them.

“Does this little checkup of yours include ripping off my skin again, like you did before?” He could hear the nervousness in your voice.

 ** _“If you had a noticeable skin disease, or a deformity then I might need a piece of your skin to observe the problem. But I’ve got to know your body well enough to know that you have nothing of the kind. However, I might need just a little of your bleed, just so I can see if it’s still healthy.”_** He walked to one of the desk; opening a drawer and taking something out, unable to see it behind his large mass.

You stared at the floor, while your breathing became heavy. Slowly, all those bad memories of being poked and prodded flashed before your eyes. The pain, unbearable and it never ended as long as you were trapped in this horrid place with him. You gripped your shoulders, trying to hold back the shacking.

You didn’t notice him observing you, standing before you as he leaned down to kiss the top of your forehead.

 ** _“I promise you. I won’t hurt you, not like I once did. Not intentionally.”_** He said, petting the top of your head. You felt like a little lost child under the mitts of the monster of her worst nightmares.

_You’re always hurting me! Weather you mean to or not!_

**_“Please have a seat.”_** He said, pointing out to the large metal surgical table. You obliged, without a word or any form resistance while he followed behind. You sat down on the small patting that laid on top. What he retrieved from the desk was a simple looking stethoscope. He put it on somehow, despite not having the ears for it to stay in place. Placing the metal drum piece to your chest, he asked you to slowly breathe in and out for him. Afterwards, he did the usual procedures a doctor would do. Checking your blood pressure, measuring your height and weight, nodding on to himself after he finished every procedure and writing it down in a booklet on his desk.

While he was occupied with writing, you tried calling out to Chara, making sure you did it through your mind this time, but he didn’t reply. You weren’t even sure if he was even with you anymore.

The demon finally finished, after an hour long physical exam, writing it in the book than putting it away in a drawer. He smiled. **_“Everything has checked out, and you are doing very well my dear.”_**

 ** _“But there’s still one last procedure I must perform, after this we’ll be done here.”_** He walked across to the other desk, opening the bottom drawer and lifting out what looked like a large jar. It was old fashion and shaded brown, making it hard to see what was in it.

He took it over to you, placing it on the side of the surgical table, opening it a few moments later. He reached inside and pulled out a glob of purple like slime.

**_“Will you remove your top for me please?”_ **

You raised an eyebrow. “Why?” You asked, feeling unsure just what exactly this was going to lead to.

**_“It’s just ointment; you could use it to heal some of those love bites I left, even though I think there beautiful. Though, I don’t want you to end up getting an infection from an open wound.”_ **

He didn’t hear you reply. He looked up at you; you were just spacing out, staring at the ceiling. Lost and looking for something that wasn’t there.

_Chara, if your there please talk to me!_

The demon lifted your chin down to now focus on him. **_“Let me just help you with that.”_** Without another hesitation, a pair of his floating hands started lifting your shirt, you tried holding it down but another pair of arms lifted your arms, taking it off along with your bra.

 ** _“Lie down for me please.”_** He asked you kindly patting the mat you were sitting on.

“I don’t want to.” You chirped out, fear hanging off your voice.

He sighed. With his tentacles, he tried to gently pull your shoulders down so you lied back, but he ended up having to use some force to keep you down.

**_“You were doing so well dear, please, let’s not be defiant now.”_ **

_Chara, what’s he going to do?_

He rubbed the strange substance through his fingers and then started gently laying it on your skin, rubbing it in on the large bite mark between you neck and shoulder line then on to your chest and your arms. The coldness of the ointment mixing with your warm skin, actually felt good after a while. You felt a numbing sensation running up your arms, like they were falling asleep, though some how it felt comforting. The purple substance had a strange herby smell to it, and it was getting stronger, putting your senses in a daze, unable to even move your finger.

“I…can’t move.” You said sluggishly.

Out of nowhere, he joined you on the table peering over you; you were now half sedated and vulnerable to him. He started kissing you deeply, passionately, while you tried to jerk away without any progress.

**_“Forgive me dear, I knew you wouldn’t accept my actions on your own accord. But I want you to know that I’m doing this all for your own well-being.”_ **

All you could do was shake your head no in your response. He smiled softly and reassuringly down at you.

**_“We will now proceed in soul bonding.”_ **

“Soul bonding?” You asked half dazed from that crap he put on you.

He placed his hand above your chest, a sudden glow and then you saw your soul immersing out from its hiding place. It was in worse condition than the last time you saw it. It had lost its color and it barley had the strength to glow. You watched it hover in front of you, feeling just as shattered and broken as your soul was.

Shortly after that, you saw the demon cradle his hands in front of his chest, bringing out his soul. It was a blob, rippling like water as it floated in air. The thing couldn’t seem to hold its form, one moment it would be one shape, and then take the form of an inverted heart the next moment. It was just like him, black, deformed, and ugly.

“Don’t!” You cried, using what little strength you had to lean forward, only to be overpowered by the tentacles that simply pushed you back onto the mat.

 ** _“Shhh, just relax and let go dear. I guarantee that you will feel much better afterwards.”_** He said as he lifts your arm placing it on his cheekbone so it cupped the side, admiring how soft it felt against smooth bone. He then placed your hand on his soul; it felt like an octopus’s tentacles pulling you in not letting go as it covered its whole being around your hand. “ ** _We will be connected by our souls, and then you will know just how much I love you.”_** He proclaimed, laying your arm down to your side again.

“No! This isn’t what I want!” You pleaded, as tears started filling up in your eyes.

**_“This is what you need dear. I won’t allow you to die. I have to save you.”_ **

“No! Not like this, you damn monster!” The tears from your eyes where now falling in strands, down your cheeks.

_ _

You finally heard Chara’s voice again.

_ _

He placed his soul in front of yours and it started to reform its shape again.

 ** _“Darling, I’m truly sorry it had to come to this.”_** It was all just more of his fake talk of sincerity.

“NO YOU’RE NOT!” You screamed out like a banshee from the grave. “HELP ME!”

Its form was now a hand while tiny black strands submerged out from the black finger tips, wrapping around your soul like black thread. You felt a pinch of pain as it tugged your soul towards it, ready to devour the last part of you that was truly yours and what should be left yours alone.

_Chara, help me! He’s going to take everything away from me! Hurry!_

_Yes! Please, yes! Stop him! Get me out of here!_

You watched in terror as your soul disappeared into the black void of the demon’s soul.

_I DON’T CARE ANYMORE! I JUST WANT TO BE FREE!!!_

**_ _ **

Was the last thing you heard Chara say before your world went cold and faded to black.

Your soul was suddenly yanked straight out from the demon’s hellish grip and was dragged back into your chest before he could realize what just happened. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you gasped out. Something made your arms burn, getting back the circulation in them. They moved without your accord, pushing the demon straight off the table, he gasped right before his back went sliding across the lab flooring.

The demon grunted from the slight pain he felt down his back, but quickly recovered and stood himself up. He dash toward you. You were laying there unconscious and lost all color in your face, going to a sickly pale. He put his skull against your chest trying to hear for your heart beat, your chest felt like he was lying down on a block of ice. He finally was able to make out a heartbeat, but barley.

Without a word, he scooped you up from the table and started bolting to the door that lead back to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Light was starting to shine over you, getting brighter, making it harder to keep your eyes closed. Unable to take the beams of light raining down on you, you sat up and opened your eyes. You looked up, light was coming in through some short of crevice you were now in. You were surrounded by nothing; it was just a black hole you were in, with only the ring of light below you that served as you’re only from of visibility.

“Hello?” You heard nothing but your own echo calling back to you.

 ** _“Ah, so there you are my dear.”_** His voice was dark and echoed on. Immediately, you shifted your eyes to the direction of the voice and there, you saw his skull, lingering out from the shadowy void, taking a step out of the darkness and into the ring of light. Fear was taking over, stopping you from moving as he crept up, and stood in front of you. He smiled contently as he looked down on you.

 ** _“Everything will be alright now, you are safe.”_** He said, **_“Look.”_** He took your hands into his own, and that’s when you noticed it. Your hands were the same shade as his, you shrieked, snapping back. You looked down, you were naked but your whole body’s skin was black just like his.

You looked back to the monster. He had moved from his spot, to the middle of the rings light, while a tall mirror stood beside him.

 ** _“Come, look upon yourself, and see how beautiful you truly are.”_** He held his hand out, welcoming you to come and look.

Hesitantly, you made your way towards the mirror, your refection flash before you, now seeing what he has done to you. Your jaw dropped, as you took in the horrid sight. Your hair was black as the night. Your face, still human but it was now white as a skull with two lines running up and down your eyes. Your eyes, the white outer parts were now replaced with black ones. Your beautiful bright (y/e/c) eyes were gone, and in their place, cold and purple eyes shaking as you stared on into the mirror.

You began to shake your head in disbelief. While the demon came up behind you, closing in on you and pulling you into his dark embrace.

“NO!” You howled in terror, trying to shake free from his grasp. Hitting him a few times but, still his vice like grip didn’t falter.

**_“Now, you are part of me, as much I am a part of you my dear. Just like it always should be.”_ **

“NO! FUCK! NO!” Your cries echoed on, with only the darkness to hear them.

_—to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Whao what the hell just happened here?!"
> 
> I know, I know, but don't worry its not all as it seems. Ya just gotta be patient for chapter six, it will clear it all up. 
> 
> And Chara ain't going down without fighting, so look forward to that next time. 
> 
> See you next time peeps.


End file.
